Like a dream from 1001 nights
by Zoelly
Summary: After Gabriella finds out her boyfriend used her to cover her affair with a married woman she runs into a prince called Troy. When she gets pregnant with his baby and he turns into the king of his country will they be able to understand their feelings? TG
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all. **

**Chapter One**

Gabriella lowered her head to not get hit from the rain and continued to run down the dirty street while the cold rain whipped in her face. Her wet clothes were stuck to her body. Water ran down her legs into her rubber boots. And her disheveled hair stuck to her neck.

After she ran through the darkness for quite a while she slowed her steps until she finally stood still. Under normal circumstances she would have taken her car to get home. But she couldn't think straight after what she'd just seen through Marcus' living room curtains. That's why she ran. She could still see the picture in her head: Marcus having a passionate hug with his lover.

On her flight through the darkness she must have passed her car without even noticing it. An unpleasant scrapping in her throat made her breath heavily. She had to be home before the agitated emotions overwhelmed her.

She finally understood him. One time he was too busy to meet her and the next time he cared lovingly for her. All those affections for her were played. He just needed her to cover up his affair with a young wife of a horse breeder.

Gabriella was pale. She was so naive and had believed that Marcus didn't want to push her because of her painful loss. He had said she should be entirely sure before they got into a real relationship.

And the innocent Gabriella had been sure. She had wanted to show him that she was a desirable woman, mature and, of course, ready for a serious relationship. She had tried to find out what he may desired for in his lover with help of many women magazines. She had pushed all her insecurities away and had even bought a new dress.

You couldn't hear her bitter laughter through the heavy wind and rain. He had never wanted her. She had been too unexperienced an blinded to realize that he just used her. Gabriella suddenly felt sick. She leaned forward to notice that there was a dim light on her boots. For one second she forgot the image of Marcus and his affair that still played in her head – where came the light from?

"Do you need any help?" She heard a dark voice say through the darkness around her.

Confused, she stood up and blinked into the bright light of car headlights, which were right in front of her. Then she saw the silhouette of a tall and slim but muscular man. His broad shoulders were impressive, and Gabriella felt the desire to throw herself at him and to just cry for the time being.

Fortunately, her mind won the upper hand again. She had no idea who this man was. Moreover, she just had to learn how little she could rely on her people skills. Marcus was everything she wanted in a man, a lover, a perfect boyfriend – until now.

The silhouette approached her and only now she got aware of the height and appearance of the stranger.

"You obviously don't feel that well. How can I help you?" You could hear a light accent from his voice.

"Who are you?" She inquired hesitantly and quietly so that she could hardly hear herself.

It was silent for one moment. All you could hear was the wind and the rain.

"I'm a guest at Tallawanta Stud. I live in the main house right now."

Now she even recognized the big SUV, whose headlights blinded her. Only the best for the guests in the main house! And this week it was a messenger of the king from Shajehar, who had to inspect the stud.

That explained the accent. The stranger spoke a clearly studied English. But the soft emphasis on the consonants gave his pronunciation something very exotic.

"Or should we both just stay out here until we're completely soaked?"

His words didn't sound impatient, but he didn't let her negate him. She noticed that the man didn't wear a coat.

"I'm sorry" She said fast. "I'm not even..."  
"Did you have an accident?" He interrupted her gently, but strongly.

"No. No accident. I...Could you maybe give me a lift?" She wasn't scared to ask for his help. After all he was a guest of honor she had already heard of. And they were on a private road of the stud and there wouldn't be anyone else who could help her considering the weather.

"Certainly." He led her to the SUV. His steps were so smooth, as if he was walking on a red carpet and not on a dirty street. Gabriella stumbled after him.

He opened the car door and grabbed Gabriella's arm to help her on the seat. She couldn't have done it without his help.

"Thanks!" She sat back exhausted and released her high heels and her purse from her hand. They fell to the ground. She didn't even notice that she had still held her purse and high heels.

The warmth in the car was so much better then the coldness outside and Gabriella closed her eyes. Silence drew threw her.

"Here" said the man to her. "Take this."

She slowly turned towards the voice and opened her eyes. She was suddenly very tired. Then she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The stranger looked at Gabriella and drew in every detail of her. His hair was light brown and his skin had a tan.

Gabriella eyes widened as she snapped for breath audibly. Never had she seen such a handsome man, not to talk about how near she was to him. He had something like a magnetic effect on her.

"Here", he said again and gave her the blanket . Then he drew his eyebrows together. "And you're sure you're not hurt?"

She shook her head and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She was so uncomfortable that her hands shoke but she didn't know if it was because of his searching looks or because of her confusion. ´

`I'm just shocked´, she thought. `That explains my overhasty escape and this surreal emotions inside of me. I'm sure I'm just shocked!´

Every woman would have been shocked if she'd found out what Gabriella gound out today.

"Stop it!" He took her chin into his hands and forced her to look at him. His fingers felt warm on her cold skin.

"With what?" she chocked out and looked into his eyes hypnotized.

"You're breathing way to fast. Calm down." He said.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm a little confused right now." She struggled to get out some sensible words. "I'm going to be okay soon."

"You were to long out there in the storm." He murmured and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. With that she was pulled towards him. He made her sit up again. "Where do you come from? How long have you been out there?"

She smiled slightly while she inhaled his scent. She loved his accent - it sounded secretive and seductive. She tore her eyes open frightened.

"Did anyone hurt you?" His tone got remarkably harsh.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just..." She blinked confused. "I have to get back, please."

He nodded and fastened her seatbelt. Him being near to her warmed her more than the blanket.

"Where to?"

He sat back into his seat and Gabriella was suddenly cold again. He started the engine. Something told her that she could trust this stranger even though she didn't even know his name.

"About 4 miles down this road and then to the right. From there it's still a little while to my house."

The car started moving as the rain fell hard against the windows. Gabriella looked at her feet.

"I'm really sorry, my shoes are really dirty." She whispered.

"This is a SUV." He calmed her. "I'm sure he saw a lot more dirt already."

`That comes form a man who never had to wash a car.´She thought immediately. After all she knew that this SUV was only reserved for the best guests and they were used to the best.

"What's your name?" One moment she thought he hadn't heard her question.

"Troy. And you?"

"Gabriella." She pulled the blanket closer to her body. "Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." His tone was formel. She wondered if he'd used this voice if he didn't visit an American horse stud or picked up lost women from the street.

.....................................................................................................................................

Troy concentrated on the road, which he could almost not see in the rain. He was seriously worried about the woman sitting beside him in his car. About 4 miles and then still a little bit? He couldn't wait that long to get her into a warm house. He would drive with her to Tallawanta and take care of her there until she was better again.

To him, she didn't make much sense. He didn't notice a car near her and she didn't wear working clothes under her coat. The long legs he had seen under her coat had catchen his attention immediatley. Futhermore, she had held high heels in her hand, who were made to dance and seduce a man.

What had happened? Did some man hurt her?

Despide he height she had something very fragile about her. Her pale face made her eyes seem enormous.

She hadn't been at the official ceremony in honor of the heir of the throne of Shajehar, he would have noticed that.

He kept looking at her interested, while she sat in the car seat with closed eyes. He wanted to know what she had made outside in this weather. And he hadn't been curious in a long time.

Finally, he had managed to get out without his security squad following him around. Therefore, he was free to satisfy his curisosity to follow his instinct. Jusr because his security chief had realized that he had to give him some freedom.

Troy had visited royal possessions in Europe, Australia and America 6 weeks long. But he didn't share his halfbrothers love of shine and luxury. As the heir of his sick brother, Troy had been recently been followed by a huge security guard. The immense size was rather an outcome of his brothers love for the extraordinary than a real threat.

But Troy didn't really understand all the social obligations he had to attend. His time would be better used if he'd spend it on his latest project to build new fresh water lines to the parts of Shajehar that laid in the mountians. At least that would bring his people a significiant improvement of the basic live there.

Troy realized he was almost at the stud. Relief floded through him. He was minutes away of calling a doctor for the shaking girl next to him. Finally, he reached the stud and gently shook Gabriella. "We're here. Gabriella wake up!"

.....................................................................................................................................

Again this voice and this time it sounded really strongly.

"Gabriella!"

She fought the hand that interrupted her sweet dreams. Then she felt a strong warm hand on her neck and suddenly she felt like flying. She could hear a strong heartbeat right next to her ear and she felt as safe as she'd never felt before.

But then she realized what happened. She opened her eyes fast and looked into Troys eyes. "You can let me go now." She said.

He set her on the ground jsut as he opened the door to his suite.

"Why are we here? I wanted you to take me home." She said looking at him.

"You have to get out of this clothes fast." She looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"They are wet. You're going to catch a cold of you don't get out of them fast." He pulled his wet shirt over his head to reveal his strongly build chest. She felt an uncomfortable heat. Of course he didn't want to see her naked . After all she wasn't really attractive.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." She said.

Something about her made him really curious.

Troy had always believed in two things: Instinct and responsibitly. Years ago, when he had been mourning his wife Shahina, it was responibitily that had kept him alive. The duty he had promised towards his people had given him the strength to keep living his life. Ever since then he was always let by his instinct and his responsibility.

And from something else. Gabriella had touchen him in a way that no one had in a very long time. It amazed him and scared him at the same time.

"Was I supposed to let you stay out there?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm very thankful that you rescued me." She looked around the bathroom that Troy had let her into. "But it would have been easier if you'd just brought me to my house."

"At least let me help you out of your coat." He spoke while taking of her coat. "Now the dress. And I'm pretty sure you can take care of the rest. Here's a bathrobe."

He was just about to leave the bathroom when all the emotions finally rushed over Gabriella. She leaned forward as if she was having a stomach ache.

"Gabriella!" He sounded really concerend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just want to be alone. Please." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded and left the room. She had won her pride back. After all she was used to taking care of herself. With that she took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into a hot shower.

* * *

**Soooo. This is the first chapter. I hope anyone reads it and actually reviews.  
I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes I know I made somewhere and the words probably aren't the best either but cope with me people. I'm still German and that is still my first language. I'm still learning English at school. **

**Anyways. Hope you all like the first chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter because I'm very busy throughout the whole holiday (a shame, I know), but I'll try to update before I go on vacation.**

**Please tell me what you think.  
Greetings from lovely Hollage. :P  
Zoe_**


	2. Chapter Two

**First I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed to the first chapter. I expected maybe one. But there were three and that made me somehow very excited. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I especially want to thank HSMandChelseaFCfan for telling me that my English's not as bad as I think it is. That really helps to believe that I'm not thaaat bad. So thank you very very much.**

**Yesterday was the last day of school. Finally. It was the last year that my class had together so we watched all the pictures we had from us which was kinda embarrassing but still fun. **

**You know what I love most about summer? -It's strawberry and cherry time.(: And believe me you can't believe how many strawberries and cherries I ate today. I just had to share that with you. The thing that sucks though is that I got a sun burn and it really hurts.):**

**Anyways. Here's the next chapter. It's out sooner than I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Nothing. The story's based on a novel by Annie West. (Forgot to mention that in the first chapter. Sorry.)**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella left the bathroom wearing a bathrobe that was way too big for her. She had her hands in the pockets.

"Are you feeling better?" He looked at her from head to toe. "You look better than before."

Gabriella didn't really feel comfortable with what she was wearing, but it was better than just wearing her underwear. But anyways. The looks he gave her made her tremble. Maybe it had to do with Troys unbelievable good looks. He had changed while she was in the bathroom and Gabriella couldn't remove her eyes from him.

"Thanks. I really feel better than before." She said and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Come on." He held his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. His touch made her feel calm even though it made her fantasies about him start again.

He led her into a big modern living room. "Sit down." He pointed to the sofa. "It's going to take a while until your clothes are dry again. We have to keep you warm until then."

She leaned back into the soft pillows. In the fireplace was a small fire. Tory gave her a blanket and some hot tea.

"Drink this and just relax. I'm going to be back soon." He stood up and left the room. Her heart slowed down immediately. She had to be alone to work out all the things that had happened that night. It wasn't a surprise that her feelings went crazy!  
For her, Troy was a stranger. And he didn't only look amazingly good. There was something else that made her react to him in such a strong way. It was his natural friendship towards her, his reliability and his natural way of helping her. He cared for her as if it was the most obvious thing to do. She wasn't used to that.

No one had ever done that for her. When she was little her mom had left her alone forever. She took her little sister with her. But not Gabriella. Since that day she hadn't felt any kind of love. Gabi's dad wasn't the type of man that would show his love towards her. He was hard and strict. Even the last month, when she had to take her of her, he wasn't anymore open than usual.

"Do you need anything else?" She hadn't even noticed that Troy had returned and his question started her crazy emotions again. Was it his compassion that made her feel that way? Why was she so vulnerable when it came to him? Yes, she had found out about Marcus cheating on her and was hurt deeply. But that couldn't be the end of the world.

She wasn't like that. Gabriella Montez never cried, one of the reasons why the workers at the stud respected her without hesitation.

"No." She tried everything not to stutter over that simple world but failed.

"Okay. You should probably dry your hair." He took the tea from her and gave her a fresh towel.

Suddenly it was all to much for Gabriella. It was the second time she started crying that evening. After years and years of not crying.  
"Don't cry, darling." His voice was soft. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She whispered into his shoulder.

.............................................................................................

Troy looked into the fire as he thought about everything that had happened that night. He felt restless inside. Next to him laid Gabriella in her blanket and Troy could feel every single one of her movements. He wanted to hold her close so badly. But he didn't. Even though he had to fight back the urge of just doing it. The wish of having Gabriella close to him didn't only go with his compassion. He wanted her in a different way. In a way more intimate way.

In his mind he saw Gabriella in the bathroom again. Waring nothing but her underwear. She was brave, beautiful and very vulnerable. She could tell stories with her eyes. Gabriella had an amazing body and Troy couldn't help but stare at her.

He thought about all the women he had been with after his wifes death. He hadn't felt any kind of emotional bond with them. It was just their bodies that made him want them. That was what he wanted. Short simple relationships, not on a emotional basis.

But this night with Gabriella Montez, it was suddenly different. Yes, the sexual desire was there, but there was something way bigger about her. He couldn't really make out what it was but he was sure that it was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He broke the silence. He wanted to know what had happened to her that made her break down. "Did someone hurt you?"

"It was my fault." She said.

"Don't say that." He was sure that she couldn't be the reason for breaking down like this.

"It's true. I was the one who had unrealistic feelings."

"It's never you fault, if you reject a man who pushes you into things you don't want."

"You understood me wrong." She looked up at him. She laughed dryly. "No one pushed me into anything." Gabriella sat up. Her robe shifted a little and I was able to see a small part of her chest.

Troy fast looked into the fire again and tried to ignore the desire to look at her again.

"Don't worry, I'm absolutely untouched." She said sarcastically.

"Pardon me?" He was speechless for a single moment. The thought of her being a virgin excited him even more. But he fast forgot that thought reassuring him that she was only talking about tonight. She was way too attractive to be completely untouched. But something had happened to her. Something horrible.

"So, what's going on?"

She shrugged. "Did you ever get abandoned by you knowledge of human nature?"  
"Of course. That probably has happened to everyone."

"How calming." She was silent for a second. ""Well, I did a mistake like that too. A big mistake!" She took in a deep shaking breath and it took all of Troys self control to not look towards her chest. "I found out today how stupid I really am."

That got to him deeply. And that was something weird to happen to him. Normally he didn't care about the worries the women next to him had. His heart had died, together with his wife. And he didn't plan on falling in love again to get hurt one day again.

"At least you won't do that mistake ever again." He tried to comfort her.

Her eyes made her seem very serious but her mouth turned into a small smile. "Certainly not. I learned my lesson!"

He saw how her concern turned into determination. It amazed him. She was intelligent and it made her even more attractive for him.

"Idiot! Whoever he is!"

"He?" She raised her eyebrows.

"The man from tonight. The one, who's causing you that much pain!"

"How do you know it's a man?" She asked shocked.

Troy smiled. She was so naiv. "I just know it."  
"Like you have problems like that." She realized what she had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to..."  
"Why are you that surprised? Wealth is no guarantee for personal happiness."  
She noticed how a shadow folded out over his face and his blue eyes turned ice cold. She wanted to comfort him and hold him.

"You are from Shajehar, right?" She changed the subject.

He just nodded.

"Can you tell me about it? It sounds very exotic."  
His eyes turned bright blue again. "It's a land of extreme contrast and incredible beauty." Gabriella was able just by looking at him to tell that he really loved his country. He went on and on about it. "My country has many benefits, and I don't only talk about the oil. The people there are strong and traditional. Did you never travel far?"  
"No. We didn't have the money or the time. Traveling was luxury. I had big plans, wanted to study in the city but my dad couldn't let me go. He didn't let me go." She stared at her fingers.

"You must miss him." He said softly.

"It wasn't that easy to live with him." She shrugged. "He should have had a son. He didn't really knew how to deal with a daughter."  
"I'm sorry, Gabriella." He sighed. "Some of us just don't have understanding parents."  
She looked at Troy, telling him to keep going. I wasn't ready for that. "My dad didn't have time for the family. No time for the kids. He wasn't home often and when he was he didn't have the patience to be around us kids."  
Gabriella could see the sadness in his eyes as they turned into a light gray color.

"And yet little boys need their dads especially."  
"And little girls."

They understood each other completely. Gabriella hadn't felt loved in years. And this night all those emotions came up again and tried to strangle her.

Troy felt her tense up and moved his hand up and down her bag. "Oh Gabi!"  
"You've done that before." She said. "Do you have any sisters?"  
"No sisters."

"A wife?"  
She noticed how he paused for a second before answering. "No wife."

She decided not to ask him about it. Instead she hugged him and pressed her body against him. She knew she would be embarrassed later, but right now, she needed to be close to him.

He smelt wonderful and she felt warm and safe in his arms. She laid her hand on his chest and felt how he shuddered under her touch.

Her own heart was beating crazily. He laid his hand on hers. For a moment she thought he would take her hand away from him. But he didn't.

An innocent hug had turned into a dangerous seduction. It was obvious how much Gabriella wanted this man.

"You should sit back again, Gabi. You don't really want to do anything you're going to regret later, right?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked quietly not moving at all.

He took her arms from him. "You're confused. It's time to end this. You don't want to play with the fire, believe me."  
"Fire?" Normally she wasn't that slow. But was it really possible that he felt the same way about her?

"I'm just a man, Gabi. If we don't stop now this won't just turn out to be comforting and listening. It will turn into something way more intimate."

This confession made Gabi dizzy. For the first time she knew that a man felt attracted to her.

"And you don't want it?" She asked husky.

He was silent for a long time. But then, finally, he broke the silence. "I shouldn't." He moved his hand through his hair. "I really shouldn't. But yes, by god, I want it!"

* * *

**So. This is it. The second chapter of this story.  
Please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. I think this story will have like eleven chapters. I'm not so sure right now. But we'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Zoe_ (:**


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I was so busy over the past few days it's not even funny anymore. I'm really really sorry.**

**I visited a few friends over the past week and most of them live in different cities so I traveled a lot and then my uncle died, he had had cancer for a very long time. **

**I'll try to update maybe 2-3 more times before I go on vacation. I'll leave in one week. (:**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter.(: And again sorry for grammar or vocabulary mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

**Chapter Three**

He wasn't allowed to.

This woman was totally exhausted and shocked. He wasn't allowed to take advantage of that. It didn't matter how much he wanted to. He should just take care of her. Nothing more.

Her eyes were shining green and she bit on her lower lip as she looked at him expectantly.

"This is not you talking. It's the pain." He began. "But this is not the answer. You need someone who can give you more than just a few wasted hours."

More than a man, who can only promise physical satisfaction. One, who abandoned any thought of emotional attachment years ago.

One short moment was he jealous of the man who would give Gabriella Montez what she wanted one day.

She looked at him. He could see in her eyes that she was disappointed by his words. "And what if I just want a few wasted hours? If I'm not ready for anything else?"

Troys body tensed even more. Every muscle in his body hurt while he tried to restrain the wish to hold Gabriella in her arms. He was able to deal with desire. He had done that for years. But his feelings for her were a different story. It felt much more significant than just pure desire. And that was what scared Troy. It was sincere, bubbly and it scared him more than anything else.

"No", he said hoarse. "I can't."

"Okay. I understand."  
His breathing was fitful. No, he had done the right thing. He couldn't change his mind now.

"I'm very thankful that you helped me." She continued. "And I'm sorry about...all that." She swallowed. "I'm sure there are many women who through themselves at you."

He put a hand on her cheek determined and Gabriella grabbed his wrist spontaneously. "Please, don't apologize." He said and wished that her skin didn't feel that soft under his touch.

It almost killed him to breath in Gabriella's unbelievable sweet scent. Every breath he took made the desire of having her in his arms stronger.

Suddenly, Gabriella stepped back. "I should go now." Her voice broke at the last word and she spoke way to fast.

That was when he broke down. "One kiss can't hurt." He told himself.

Her eyes widened as he walked towards her. He leaned down to her and kissed her. He felt her lips tremble as his arms went around her waist. Her lips were soft. Gabriella threw her arms around his shoulders. His hands started wandering around her body. When she felt his hand touching her breast she kissed him back forcefully. They fell back onto the sofa which made her bath robe open up a little. Now she felt his hands on her skin. Gabriella pulled her dressing gown down impatiently.

"Are you really sure?" He whispered and she nodded without hesitation.

He was sure that he couldn't have taken it any longer to hold her in his arms and to not have her completely. Now he was allowed to give into his desire.

She just wanted to live in the moment for just this one night. He picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

A few moments later they were both naked and Gabriella enjoyed to explore this mans' body with her hands.

Troy lowered his head and Gabriella caught her breath.

"Troy!" It was no more than a stifled cry as this new emotion flowed through her body. His tongue and his fingers kidnapped her into a foreign, magical world. "Troy!"

She was sure she had made the right decision. It was as if she had waited all her life for this man to arrive in her life.

"Patience, love." He whispered to her and took unbelievable much time to show her all the ways of loving someone. And then, finally, two became one.

It was till dark outside when Gabriella woke up. It was time for her to got to work but she didn't move. The memories of last night were flowing through her head.

Troy. The night with him had changed her forever, made her a new person. She wasn't the brittle old Gabriella Montez anymore. Now she knew how it felt to have another body so near to her.

But she had been aware that Troy had hesitated at first and she had seen the compassion in his eyes. Just a few hours ago she hadn't cared about his intentions to make her feel the way she did. But now, the next morning, she felt ashamed of herself.

She knew she was a fighter but was she strong enough to look him in the eyes this morning?

She was sure that he would be relieved to find her gone when he woke up.

That's why she stood up with a hurtful sigh, picked up her clothes and left the room looking back at the man she knew she would never forget.

Troy woke up a little while later. Immediately he thought back to the past night and his lust for Gabriella was there again. He shivered. He had been her first. She hadn't lied to him when she had said she was untouched. He turned to embrace his new lover but his hands grasped into nothing at all.

Surprised he let his arms wonder around the bed and then opened his eyes. He jumped out of the ed to look for her in his rooms. She was gone. She had left him. Never had a woman left Troy after just one night. And she didn't even leave a message for him. Had she been scared? Was that why she left him?

Terrified, he thought about her telling the press what had happened to them. But had he really been that fooled with her? His instincts told him no, but he had to make sure.

Suddenly, his phone rang and made him forget about the situation for a small moment. The moment he hung up the phone his life had had changed forever and he fell into the sofa exhausted.

His brother had died. He was now the king of Shajehar.

He thought about his brother. Even though he didn't really knew him and there had been no love between them he was shocked that his life had ended so early.

After a few moments he stood up. He was needed in his country. He had to go back immediately. Unfortunately, that didn't leave him any time to sort things out with Gabriella. But he was sure he could handle that form Shajehar. He just had to find her and send her to his country. Troy smiled at the thought of seeing her again very soon...

* * *

**I know this is really short but the next thing that's going to happen is like a very big change.  
Sorry again for taking this long to update. I think I maybe will be able to update tomorrow but I'm not sure right now.**

**Love (:  
Zoe_**


	4. Chapter Four

**So, I didn't know what to do today so I just decided to really update. (:  
Tomorrow, I'll be in Soltau. It's a city in Germany and there is this really big fun park. It'll be so much fun. On Tuesday I'll be in Bremen and then on Thursday maybe in Münster. But I'm not sure about that. And on Saturday starts our camp. So I'll be busy for like two weeks then. But I promise that when I come back I'll update more often. We still have two or three weeks holiday left then I think.  
Anyways I'm not really in a good mood. I have a very big headache and there is this weird thing going on in our small village. So everything is just simply loud and annoying. It's also very hot here right now, which is good, I guess, but no one's really used to it and we're all just in our houses trying to be somewhere where we're not going to pass out just because of the freaking heat. It's hasn't been this hot since 2002, I think. I think I'll be making lots and lots of mistakes today so don't wonder if this is written in really bad English. ):**

**I want to thank HSMansChelseaFCfan for reviewing to every single of my chapters. It means a lot to me to see that people really read my story. (: Also, a big thanks to all the other reviewers. I love you all. (:  
So, here we go. The next chapter. And it will be looooooong. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter two.**

**Chapter Four**

"Come one, Tally! Let's do this real fast!"

The late morning sun shone onto Gabriella while she let the horse towards the arena. The dry air reminded her of summer in New Mexico and she was used to the smell of horses.

But everything else was different here, in Shajehar. The stables were much more luxuriously looking. It was obvious that the king paid a lot for his horses.

Too bad that he didn't show the same attention to the people who lived in his country. She had noticed in the past few days how big the difference between the rich and the poor was.

It had been Gabriellas job to accompany the horses of the stud she worked at to settle into their new home here in Shajehar. She had been very excited about it. She was finally able to make a trip into a foreign country. And then in this particular country!

"We're almost there, Tally." She whispered to the horse as the mare suddenly stopped walking. It had been a long flight for the horses and, after they had been checked by a doctor, they were finally shown to the king.

The second Gabriella stepped into the arena she looked around in search of a familiar face. Troy. She hadn't been able to forget him over the last few months after what had happened between them.

At home she had tried to keep herself busy with work after she had heard that Troy had had to leave earlier than planned. She had hoped that the night they had shared together had meant something for him but after he had left all her hopes came crashing down.

And in this very moment Troy could be anywhere on this planet and she was sure he wasn't here in Shajehar. While she waited for the sign for her to start walking she looked around noticing a group of new arrivals who took their seats near the gate. She got a better view on them as she finally started walking and suddenly she winced as she saw a familiar looking man in the crowd. Troy!

"No, that can't be!" She thought to herself.

If he really was it would he talk to her in public or would he just simply act as if he didn't knew her?

She bit onto her lower lop. Maybe he didn't even remember the night they had shared together. A man with his good looks and his experience. Or maybe he did because it didn't happen to him often to sleep with a woman just out of pure compassion.

A shout interrupted her thoughts and Gabriella hold onto the reins tighter. Tally suddenly shun into her direction and Gabriella felt as if she'd rip out her arms. But she had enough horse sense to handle this situation fast. It didn't take long until she had the mare under control again.

But you couldn't really tell the same thing about Diva. Gabriella had said form the beginning that it wouldn't be good to let a unexperienced stableman walk her out. The mare was way to unpredictable for someone who wasn't used to her. But the stud manager wanted to hold on to his decision. Hopefully, he would be able to calm the horse, who was running around, down himself.

The unusual surroundings did the rest to make the horse go even more out of control. She rolled her eyes until you could only see the white and kicked in every possible direction.

Gabriella gave her reins to a horse trainer she knew and walked over to the wild horse.

She didn't never looked away from the horse as she slowly walked nearer to it. She knew exactly how much strength Diva had. That's why she tried to calm her down while speaking to her softly.

The horse immediately recognized the familiar voice and calmed down fast.

Gabriella was just about to grab her reins as she heard another scream and the horse went wild again. In the progress she hit Gabriella with her head and Gabriella flew back into the gates. She felt an unbelievable strong pain flow through her back but she tried to ignore it. She had to calm the horse down before it hurt even more people.

She was just about to try it again when she noticed that someone else already hold onto the reins.

"Troy!"

She was sure that her heart stopped for a second. He looked absolutely perfect. But she didn't get his facial expressions. It almost looked as if he was mad at her.

"Gabriella." He greeted her short. "You already stood up again. You should sit down until you're able to breath normal again."  
That made it clear. He didn't think about their night together anymore. For Gabriella, that was a big disappointment!

"I'm fine." She answered automatically.

"We'll she that." He said and gave the reins of a now calm Diva to a stableman who led her out of the arena.

"Do you always help hurt women when they are in need of it?" She asked her voice a bit hoarse.

For one second she was back in New Mexico, back in his arms and his bed. Troy was laying over her kissing her whole body and in his eyes shimmered a promise of giving her everything she wants.

Frightened she looked around realizing that many people were watching them curiously. She blushed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to him so that nobody could hear them.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm looking at the horses."

Of course him being here hadn't had to do anything with her.

"We have to take you to a doctor." He said.

"That's really not necessary!" She tried to reason.

"But you will go to a doctor." He said looking at her. "I already ordered someone to call the best doctor around here."  
Gabriella didn't like that they made such a big deal out of what had happened. "This really is an exaggeration." She reasoned again. "I don't need a doctor."

"Let the man do his work." He hissed so only she could hear it.

His challenging look intimidated her.

"Okay then." She said keeping her eyes on the ground.

He let her into a house where they were greeted by the doctor.

She was a little happy that the medical examinations would keep Troy away from her for a little while.  
Here, in Shajehar, he was like a stranger to her. He wasn't like the Troy anymore who had helped her and who had made her feel the way he had. Here, in his long robe, he looked like someone she knew but hadn't seen in a very long time.

She just wanted time away from him to think about everything that had happened.

......................................................................................................

Troy could already imagine all the rumors about him and Gabriella going around outside. He and a beautiful female stable worker.

He had already made himself a name as a unconventional king, who took his position more serious than his father or his brother had. And now it would be questioned if he at least had their tastes in pretty women. But he didn't care about what they were talking...

His heart almost had stopped beating when he saw Gabriella being thrown into the gate. But she hadn't shown any of her pain and just wanted to keep everyone else save. He admired her for that.

It had been four weeks since he had slept with this woman but he couldn't get rid of the feeling telling him that they shared something special. Maybe it was just because they couldn't speak about what had happened because she had just disappeared?

Troy Bolton definatley wasn't used to that. His heart beat faster as he knocked on to the door and then entered without being called in.

Gabriella was sitting in a chair. Her long dark brown curly hair was laying on her shoulders and even though her clothes were dirty and she had a few cuts on her arms Troy still thought that she was unbelievable attractive. Maybe because he knew exactly what she hid under those dirty clothes.

But he didn't want to think about that! His unruly lust towards her didn't exactly made things easy between them. He had hoped that she wouldn't have this affect on him when he saw her again. But the second he had laid his eyes on her again he felt the desire in him grow again.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him cold and looked behind him at the door, hoping the doctor would come in again.

"Hello, Gabriella. Nice to see you again!" He said sarcastic. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She shrugged. "He's just making a few tests."  
"You just left a month ago without leaving a note." He started. "Why?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. She thought about what she should say to him now. Confess to him that she had hoped that he was thinking about their night the same way she did and that she was just scared that he wouldn't? No, she couldn't do that.

"We didn't had anything to talk about, had we?" She said.

That surprised Troy. "We hadn't? Not even the fact that you were still a virgin before me?"  
She took a deep breath. "So what?"  
"Don't you think that I would have liked to know how you felt? If you were okay?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I fell okay? It was just sex." She blushed.

"Just sex." He replied. Then he shook his head. "We both know that it was more then `just sex´." The situation between them grew even more tense. "You saved yourself for a reason."  
She shook her head. "Even if that was true. I had just been hurt by another man deeply."

The night with Troy had at least shown her something: She had been wrong about her feelings for Marcus too. She had just loved the imagination of being in love with someone. _(hope that made sense.) _

"Do you still love him?" Troy asked her.

She shook her head again. "I don't think I ever have."

Just in that moment the doctor entered the room again.

"Sire." He said standing still. "I'm so sorry. Should I come back later?"

"No, no." Troy said. "I'm sure Miss Montez wants to know the results as soon as possible."

"Of course." The man just ignored Gabriellas horrified look and became more serious.

"Is something not right?" She asked irritated. She noticed how the doctor hesitated. "Please tell me already! I don't care that we're not alone."

The doctor cleared his throat and then sit down on a chair opposite of Gabriellas. "You're perfectly fine, Miss Montez." He began. "But do you know that you're pregnant?"

It was silent in the room.

"What?" Her voice was high. "But...that's not possible. Are you really sure?"

Troy knew the doctor very well. He was sure that he wasn't wrong. Was it possible that Gabriella had slept with another man? No. He didn't take her for that kind of woman. It was impossible. Moreover, he just simply couldn't stand the thought of her being in bed with another man.

"I'm very sure about that, Miss Montez. Congratulations!"

"Pregnant!" That was the only thought that ran through her head. After having shared just one night with a man she had become pregnant.

Troy had difficulties to believe this thought too. Five years ago, after his wife had died, he was sure that he would never have kids on his own. A child meant...emotions. Love.

He bit on to his lower lip. He had promised himself to never enter that way again. He had had built a wall that should keep him form ever loving again. That's what had given him the security of keep on living.

He saw how Gabriella hold tight on to the chair she was sitting on. Her chocolate brown eyes were suddenly way to big for her pale face and her lower lip was trembling.

She needed him now. She really needed him.

He stood up and filled a glass of water. "Here. Drink this." He whispered.

She looked up at him after a few seconds and took the glass out of his hands. Troy wanted her to be save. He suddenly wanted to keep her from all the bad things out there. Or was it just that he thought it was his fault?  
Shahina had always wanted a baby. She wasn't able to have kids. It had almost broken Troys heart when they had found out. But the thought that there was a part of himself in Gabriella that would grow into a new life made him proud and happy.

"But we were save." Gabriella said.

The doctor shook his head understanding. "No contraceptive provides offer hundred percent protection, Miss Montez. Nature always finds it way, no matter how hard we try to control it."

This child definatley wanted to live. That was at least Troys romantic imagination about all this. And he wanted the child.

"You should lay down and rest for a little bit." The doctor continued. "Your baby is fine and we will watch your pregnancy carefully. We can talk about everything else later."

"But I'll just be here for a short time to help the horses get used to the new surroundings."

"That's indeed a problem." Thought Troy then he turned to Gabriella.

"The doctor will check you again tomorrow." He said. "Until than I think we will have a few answers to all the open questions. And about your stay here in Shajehar. You will be needed here for a longer time than originally planed."

"But I just have a allowance for two more weeks..."

"I'll take care of that. Don't think about that."  
Gabriella drank her water completely absorbed in thoughts while Troy said goodbye to the doctor.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she still wasn't able to believe what she'd just found out. Pregnant. How should she deal with that? She didn't know anything about babies. She was totally unexperienced and she was alone. She also didn't have enough money to support a baby.

But somehow she still felt her heart swell when she thought about the baby that was laying under her heart. It would be hard, yes, but she would have her own little family. She would love her baby and take care of her no matter what.

She smiled for the first time after she found out about being pregnant. It was crazy, but it was definatley exciting.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Troy asked softly after he had closed the door behind the doctor.

"It's just unbelievable!" She murmured and looked him directly into the eyes. Maybe their baby would have his amazing blue eyes. Their baby. It was just unbelievable.

"You don't have a woman in your life right?" She asked suddenly terrified.

"No." He answered short, then he smiled. "Why? Are you interested yourself?"  
"Of course not! That's not what I meant. I just don't want to cause any difficulties." She thought for a moment. "On the other hand, that's not really important. Nobody has to know about it."  
He was alarmed immediately. "Why? Do you want to get an abortion?"

"No! What makes you think that?"

"I don't really know you." He answered.

"Believe me, nothing is going to make me get an abortion." She placed a hand on her belly as if to protect the baby. "I want this baby."

She had wanted to say `our baby´ but she just couldn't until Troy would quit treating her with this attitude. This man, in whose arms she had found the paradise.

"Why do you want it?"

She looked at him surprised. "I don't believe in unwanted children. Every baby has a right to live and to be wanted and loved." It was horrible enough that she had lived her whole life being unwanted and unloved. She didn't even wish her worst enemy what she had to go through in her childhood. "I will make this baby feel loved in any way possible."

"That's not in your responsibility."

"Pardon me?" His words didn't make any sense at all but it made her worry about being allowed to keep the baby.

"It's our." He said.

She didn't know whom he meant with that but it would be hard for Troy to live his father role because of the distance between them.

"That wouldn't work." He was at her side immediately and caressed her cheek with his hand. It was at if his anger had flown away as he studied her face. "Nothing's impossible, Ella."

Not only his sudden mood change made her heart flutter but also his use of a nickname she hadn't heard in a long time.

"We will find a way, Ella." He whispered. This made her strong again. Somehow Troy had the ability to notice weaknesses that she never even knew existed. It was a feeling that she wasn't complete without him.

Troy was dangerous in a way she just tried to figure out. She had to resist him and had to think about everything rationally. There was too much she could loose: not only her pride but a innocently new living.

She turned away from him and Troys hands fell to his sides again. She missed the warmth of his hands immediately.

"It's not that easy." She argued.

"Why don't you just explain to me that you don't want me to take responsibility for my baby?" He wanted to know why she was suddenly so cold again.

She paced around the room.  
"The doctor said that you should rest. Walking around is definatley not resting." He said.

She looked at him frustrated and sat down again.

"Is it because I'm not American? Because I'm a stranger for you?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it." She assured him but how could she made him realize that they both lived in different worlds? "It's just that you live here and I live in America."

"Not necessarily."  
"What?"

"We don't have to live separated." He started. "It would be a wise decision because of our child to live together. Here."  
"Together?" She replied with a high voice. Her heart raced as she imagined all the things that could mean `living together´. "That's not possible. I have to go back home."

"Maybe I can talk you into staying here with me." He raised one eyebrow. "It's the best for the baby."

Frightened she realized that Troy was able to start a fire inside of her by just saying the simplest things. And this helplessness made her angry.

"You think that you know what's the best for this baby? Are you suddenly an expert or what?"

"I don't think of myself as an expert, Ella." His voice sounded calm. "I just think that our child has a right to be loved by both of his parents."  
And that got to her. What did she know about parental love? She herself hadn't had much of that.

Would that cause for her to be a bad mother? She didn't want to be. Maybe she would be different after all she had already went through in her life.

"Ella, what's wrong?"

Troy looked at her worried. Suddenly the room was too small for her. She was used to being outside the most of her time.

"We can talk about that later." She said. "I have to go back to the stables." With that she tried to push past Troy and out of the room but Troy softly grabbed her wrist.

"Look." She argued. "I'm sure there are a lot of things that have to be sorted out. I don't want to ignore you. But can't we just talk about it later in a more private place? My boss is going to be mad at me. He is..."  
"Nobody you should worry about." He finished her sentence and smiled at her. "I noticed that you aren't aware of the latest news. Don't you know who I am?"  
"Your name's Troy and you're an envoy of the king." She said.

"That's what I was." He corrected her. "Four weeks ago I became king of Shajehar. And you are a guest of honor _in my palace, in my country_."

................................................................................................................

Gabriella sat silent in a wonderful garden while servants gave her something to drink. Troy was talking with a man who wore an extremely expensive looking suit about something that seemed very important.

She still couldn't believe that Troy was indeed the king of this country. The man who had loved her so passionately only weeks ago was ruling a whole country!

"I'm sorry, Ella. My chancellor had a few very important things that I had to take care of."

"It's okay." She nodded unsure. It suddenly didn't seem right for him to call her Ella and for her to call him Troy. He was a king after all.

And she was going to have his child in a few months. A child from a man who was able to buy himself anything he wanted. This thought was terrifying. Would he be able to keep her from seeing her baby? Would he be able to take her baby away from her?

"I will never leave this baby." She said him.

"Nobody wants you to leave it, Ella."

"Good." That made her feel better almost instantly. "I just thought you should know that."  
Troy nodded. "You should also know that I won't leave our baby either. But you don't need to be scared of me, Ella. I won't take our baby away from you."

"But you would be able to do it if you wanted." She said.

"But I wouldn't. I may be the king. But that's just not me." He said forcefully.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She suddenly said.

He looked at her surprised. "I may be king but I'm nothing like him. All he ever cared for was the oil. That's what my father cared about too. But they didn't notice all the bad things that happen in this country. I want to change that. I want to help them. To give them all the attention they deserve. Just as much attention as everyone deserves. That are my responsibilities."  
She suddenly understood him. "And you see this baby as one of your responsibilities too?"

"Not only mine. But yours too. It's our responsibility." He said. "That's why we have to make our decisions together from now on. And in my opinion there is only one thing to do that makes sense in out situation."

Her heart started racing again. "And that would be?"

He smiled as if he was very content with himself at the moment. "We should get married as fast as possible."

* * *

**This is it. Chapter Four. A lot has happened in this chapter. (:  
Hope you all liked it.  
Give me your opinions.(:  
**

**Love  
Zoe_**


	5. Author's Note

Hey,

I know, I haven't updated on my story in ages, but I have a lot going on right now. I really want to write a new chapter, but I somehow never find the time and now my laptop has some weird problems and I just found out today that my mom is really sick.. It's just really hard right now to write a chapter on this particular story. I'm not really sure how to continue it. I'm searching for ideas every day but I never really like those ideas. I'm going to try and write a new chapter every now and then and maybe I will come up with something, but please don't be to dissapointed if it's going to take a while. I need inspiration.

I started writing a new story though. The idea popped into my head after watchin Princess Protection Programm. It's just writen on paper though, but I'm sure I will find the time to update some of it in the next few days. I'm have holidays right now so I'm sure I can find some time to copy the story on my laptop (if he decides to work). If I'm going to update then until Friday, because I'll be gone for the weekend to..somewhere. I forgot again where exactly I'm going. When I can't find the time to update until Friday I may update on late Sunday afternoon or Monday. That's my last week of holiday and I should learn for all those class tests that I'll have to write after the holidays but I will take some time to update. Who knows, maybe I will finally have the right idea for my other story too.

I hope you are not too dissapointed in me. I would be if I were you.

Hope you will continue reading my story (If I will ever come up with the right idea) and/or read my new story.

Luv,  
Zoe


End file.
